Był sobie Cedrik
by LadyofComma
Summary: Kiedy Cedrik zmarł, Harry Potter stracił swoją pierwszą miłość. A co jeśli jego śmierć była początkiem końca znanego nam świata? A jeśli można coś zrobić by temu zapobiec? slash Harry/Cedrik, het Draco/OC, Hermiona/Ron, technomagia, mroczny!Harry, AU. Tłumaczenie opowiadania twistyguru
1. Prolog

Nota wyjaśniająca:

Nie jestem autorem tego opowiadania, ani nie czerpię zeń żadnych korzyści poza przyjemnością podzielenia się z wami moim jego tłumaczeniem. Wyobrażam sobie was teraz jako stado daleków krzyczących: "Explain! Explain! Explain, or you will be exterminated!" :D Tak więc by uniknąć śmierci z waszych luf (:D) tłumaczę... Akcja opowiadania dzieje się na dwóch płaszczyznach w dwóch różnych wszechświatach równoległych, z których jeden w znacznej mierze odpowiada temu co znamy z książek J.K. Rowling, a drugi nie... Jeśli chcecie się zagłębić w tej tematyce, polecam wspaniałe opowiadanie pt. H _arry Potter i spaczona teoria fizyki kwantowej_ , autorstwa **Dra** **co** **M** **aleficium** , gdzie w sposób niezwykle humorystyczny i ironiczny jest wyjaśniona tematyka wszechświatów równoległych, podróżowania między nimi i spodni z zbyt dużą ilością nogawek. Tytuł pozostawiam w oryginale, ponieważ jego polski odpowiednik byłby pokraczny - _Dawno, dawno temu Cedrik_ \- uważam, że zepsułby odbiór opowiadania. Slash, nietypowe parringi itp

 _Przyjemnej lektury!_

 **Prolog**

– Sir, wydaje mi się, że znaleźliśmy punkt przecięcia.

– Przedział ufności? – warknął w głośnik oficer dowodzący, natychmiast przerywając poprzednią rozmowę.

– Sześć i cztery dziesiąte, wciąż rośnie, sir.

– Bardzo dobrze. Przyjrzyjmy się temu – dowódca zwrócił się w kierunku ogromnego ekranu zajmującego niemal całą ścianę.

Większość oczu w kwaterze spojrzało w tym samym kierunku, zarówno mugole jak i czarodzieje wytężali wzrok usiłując dostrzec coś więcej niż niewyraźne obrazy migoczące i przesuwające się w szalonym tempie.

– Och, na Merlina! Można coś z tym zrobić? Da się jakoś oczyścić obraz? – zapytał dowódca z irytacją.

Kilku techników pochyliło się nad swoimi konsolami pośpiesznie regulując ustawienia, starając się zadowolić przełożonego. Trzej innych wyjęło swoje różdżki, skinęło nawzajem do siebie głowami i skoncentrowało swoje wysiłki na ekranie. Po niespełna minucie ich wspólne wysiłki zaowocowały.

Patrzyli na cmentarz. Duży kocioł znajdował się w środkowej części ekranu, podczas gdy dwóch młodych mężczyzn stało po jednej jego stronie, a nędznie ubrany mężczyzna po drugiej. Żaden z nich się nie poruszał.

Dowódca spojrzał na ekran z namysłem.

– Współrzędne? – zapytał.

Pierwszy technik odpowiedział natychmiast.

– Punkt przecięcia trwa pięć sekund i jest stabilny. Przedział ufności wynosi teraz osiem i rośnie. Komputery oszacowały, że poszukiwany przez nas moment nastąpi w ciągu najbliższych sześciu-dziewięciu minut, generale.

Szanowny* major Neville Longbottom, lord Longbottom, Kawaler Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego zwrócił się do kobiety, która stała obok niego.

– No cóż, Hermiono, wydaje się, że mimo wszystko miałaś rację. Śmierć Diggorego była przełomowym punktem zwrotnym.

Dama* profesor Hermiona Granger-Weasley zacisnęła usta, ale wciąż milcząco wpatrywała się w ekran. Po chwili odwróciła się i zapytała jedną z kilku osób stojących w sporej, otwartej przestrzeni zaledwie kilka kroków przed centrum dowodzenia.

– Draco, twoi ludzie są gotowi? – zapytała.

Lord Draco Malfoy, hrabia Malfoy skinął potwierdzająco głową, po czym podniósł ramię unosząc wysoko różdżkę. Jego oczy błyszczały na straszliwie poparzonej i pokrytej bliznami twarzy, gdy zwrócił się do młodej mugolki siedzącej po jego prawej stronie. Podczas gdy jego rany uniemożliwiały mu rzucenie jej czegokolwiek przypominającego uśmiech, jego ochrypły głos wydawał się dziwnie łagodny, gdy się do niej zwrócił.

– Poruczniku, wydaje mi się, że może już pani rozpocząć proces przetwarzania energii.

Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się do pokrytego bliznami człowieka. Nawet jeśli zauważyła jego obrażenia, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

– Oczywiście, milordzie. Protokoły rozruchu zostały zainicjowane – jej dłonie szybko przesuwały się po konsoli z pewnością tego co czyni, nie zatrzymując się nawet kiedy zapytała hrabiego o niepokojąco wysokie i wciąż rosnące wskaźniki generatorów.

– Draco, naprawdę sądzisz, że zdążymy zanim nas namierzą?

Malfoy przerwał na chwilę baczną kontrolę magicznych wskaźników, symboli i migających na czerwono kontrolek, których było coraz więcej.

– Sally, gdybym nie myślał, że nam się uda, nie byłoby mnie tutaj.

Mugolka prychnęła, a Malfoy wrócił do przerwanego zadania.

– A gdzie indziej miałbyś być, lordzie Malfoyu? Z pewnością nie na tej stercie gruzu, którą nazywasz Malfoy Manor.

Nie patrząc na nią odparł.

– Byłbym prawdopodobnie gdzieś w najgłębszej, najciemniejszej dziurze Kanady, albo w Ameryce; ukrywając się tak bardzo jak tylko byłbym w stanie. Mam nadzieję, że razem z tobą – nie musiał na nią patrzeć by czuć, że się uśmiechnęła.

Nieoczekiwanie zapaliły się wszystkie czerwone kontrolki i do ich uszu doszedł ogłuszający odgłos.

– Alarm wykrył intruzów! Niezidentyfikowane osoby aportują się tuż przed budynkiem. Wiele osób, powtarzam: wiele osób! – wysoki mężczyzna w czarodziejskich szatach dotknął głośnika z mikrofonem składając meldunek.

– Zbliżają się! – pojedynczy głos przebił się przez dochodzący z oddali hałas, który chociaż trudny do zlokalizowania pełen był grozy.

Major Longbottom zaczął wydawać polecenia jeszcze zanim młody czarodziej zakończył swój komunikat.

– Włączyć wszystkie osłony centrum dowodzenia, natychmiast! Zadaniem wszystkich jednostek jest jak najdłuższa ochrona Kokpitu, połowa z was chroni Kokpit od środka, druga z zewnątrz. Wdrożyć zmechanizowane mechanizmy obronne, wydaję upoważnienie do użycia mechanizmów śmiercionośnych i Niewybaczalnych. Powtarzam: upoważniam do użycia mechanizmów śmiercionośnych i Niewybaczalnych – odwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Jak długo będziemy w stanie się bronić? – jego głos był cichy, oceniający... pełen niepokoju.

Zanim odpowiedziała, spojrzała w dół na trzymanego w dłoniach palmtopa, a potem na młodą porucznik obok Draco. Gdy Sally potrząsnęła głową, Hermiona westchnęła i odwróciła się.

– Przynajmniej kolejne cztery minuty, Neville. Musimy czekać tak długo by dokładnie namierzyć Cedrika. Następnie przeniesiemy go w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim oni..., zanim on się tu dostanie – jej głos był niski, natarczywy.

Major Longbottom zamyślił się, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości. Rozglądając się pozwolił by dane na temat postępów w walce o kompleks przepływały przez jego umysł. Mniejsze monitory pokazywały gorączkowe wysiłki obrońców, w celu pokonania uzbrojonego w różdżki tłumu, podczas gdy kilku wojskowych donosiło o przejściach otwartych w różnych punktach kompleksu i o nachodzących oddziałach pancernych. Mogli mieć wystarczająco dużo sił zbrojnych by powstrzymać zalew nacierającego wroga, ale równie dobrze i nie. W każdym razie różnica była niewielka.

Nieoczekiwanie cała uwaga Nevilla skupiła się na największym z ekranów pokazującym imponującą postać w czerni otoczoną kręgiem osób odzianych w szaty krwistoczerwonej barwy. Sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach włosy, blada cera, spływająca z obrzmiałej blizny na czole stróżka lśniącej w nienaturalnym świetle krwi. Błyszczące zielone oczy rozbłysły mocno na ekranie, zanim nie pogrążyły się znowu w nagłej, wysysającej barwy ciemności.

– Harry – wyszeptał, a następnie podjął decyzję. Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej marynarki, wyjął mały klucz na rzemieniu i zawiesił go sobie na szyi. Bez słowa podszedł do najbliższej konsoli, podważył paznokciem żółtą pokrywę, włożył klucz i przekręcił go zaledwie ćwierć obrotu. Ostentacyjnie ignorując spojrzenia otaczających go współpracowników, musnął kontrolkę.

– Uwaga wszyscy pracownicy! Tu major Longbottom. Zastosowanie taktycznej broni jądrowej jest obecnie dopuszczalne. Powtarzam: zastosowanie taktycznej broni jądrowej jest obecnie dopuszczalnej. Wdrażam program Omega. Powtarzam: program Omega jest w toku. Wiem, że dacie z siebie wszystko. Powodzenia i niech Bóg was błogosławi.

Przez ułamek sekundy zapadła cisza w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym. Wkrótce gorączkowe szepty i jeszcze szybsze wbijanie długich ciągów znaków w konsole zastąpiły dojmujące milczenie. Neville odwrócił się do Hermiony, która stała w milczeniu obserwując go z lekko przechyloną głową.

– Mogę ci kupić pięć minut, Hermiono, ale wielu z nas zapłaci za to największą cenę. Nie mogę ci zagwarantować nawet sekundy więcej – z ponurym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się z powrotem do najbliższego ekranu, przyglądając się bitwie, która rozgorzała na zewnątrz.

Dama Weasley skinęła głową, po czym odwrócił się do Draco i Sally.

– Dobrze, upewnijmy się, że wszyto jest tak jak ustalaliśmy. Powinniśmy mieć odpowiednio wysoki przedział ufności do rzucania pierwszych zaklęć. Draco, mógłbyś…? – wskazała ruchem głowy pokrytego bliznami człowieka, każąc mu zaczynać.

Malfoy potaknął, a jego różdżka zaczęła się poruszać podczas gdy on sam zaczął nucić pod nosem skomplikowane inkantacje. Tam gdzie poruszał różdżką zaczęły się pojawiać świetliste kręgi i runy, a pozostali czarodzieje przyłączyli się do hrabiego dołączając własne śpiewne zaklęcia. W tym samym czasie wszyscy mugole pod kierownictwem Sally zaczęli monitorować wskaźniki na kokpitach, które przez cały czas wzrastały. Szum generatorów i innych urządzeń stale rósł, tal samo jak głosy śpiewających inkantacje czarownic i czarodziejów.

Wciąż jeszcze działające mniejsze ekrany z niezdrową ostrością ukazywały sceny z przedpokoju Piekła. Mężczyźni, kobiety, maszyny, olbrzymy, smoki i inne potwory, wszystko to walczyło i ginęło w nieustannie kurczącym się perymetrze*. Pierwszy, drugi trzeci raz wszystkie ekrany błyskały oślepiającą bielą. Po każdym z takich rozbłysków gorączkowe szepty w Kokpicie narastały, ale po kilku sekundach cichły. Po każdym z nich moc w centrum dowodzenia przygasała, tylko po to by po chwili powrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. Każdy z błysków bieli wyłączał jeden lub dwa ekrany, niszcząc punkty obserwacji. Przy każdym z rozbłysków mógł mieć miejsce lekki wstrząs ogarniający cały kompleks, ale wszyscy w centrum dowodzenia byli zbyt zajęci swoimi zadaniami by choćby zwrócić na to uwagę.

– Załamanie perymetru jest nieuchronne! Przygotujcie się do odparcia napastników atakujących Kokpit!

Neville Longbottom obserwował z rosnącym przerażeniem jak mężczyźni i kobiety wykonujący jego rozkazy drogo sprzedają życie. Wróg był zmuszony do walki o każdy cal, a jego żołnierze dosłownie stąpali po ciałach swoich poległych towarzyszy. Domyślił się, że dotrą do Kokpitu w ciągu dwóch, może trzech minut.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę szybko przesuwającą wzrokiem po monitorach, kontrolkach i magicznych symbolach unoszących się w powietrzu. Jęczący odgłos wydawany przez generatory był niemal nie do zniesienia i spod tego całego szumu z trudem słyszał śpiewne inkantacje i dobiegający z głośników odgłos walki.

– Hermiono, jeśli ty i Draco macie jeszcze coś do zrobienia, to lepiej się pośpieszcie – już niemal wrzasnął ponad zagłuszającym wszystko kakofonią pracujących maszyn, szeptanych zaklęć i innych niepokojących odgłosów. Zobaczył, że skinęła głową i raz jeszcze odwrócił się w kierunku zapełniających większość ścian pomieszczenia monitorów.

– Draco! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Zacznij już wymawiać ostatnie zaklęcia! – jej oczy zwróciły się w stronę ekranu ukazującego zarys wielkich, ważących kilka ton wrót, które stały otworem w odległym kącie centrali dowodzenia. Obraz pocieniał zanim zdołała stwierdzić, z czym ma do czynienia, ale w tej samej chwili usłyszała głuche uderzenie w te metrowej grubości drzwi, zupełnie jakby ktoś w nie walił.

Malfoy musiał ją usłyszeć, bo nagle ruchy jakie wykonywał różdżką natychmiast się zmieniły. Pomarańczowe, żółte i czerwone iskry z głośnym trzaskiem uniosły się z końca jego różdżki, obracając się dookoła siebie i uderzając w rozświetlające pomieszczenie świetliście niebieskie symbole na podłodze. Coraz szybciej i szybciej różne kolory układały się w zawiłe wzory, tworząc niemal hipnotyczny efekt. Regularne uderzenia we wrota stały się rytmicznym kontrapunktem* dla śpiewnych zaklęć i ryczących już generatorów. Podobnie jak intensywność dźwięku we wewnątrz centrum dowodzenia, potworne łomotanie we drzwi i dochodzące już zza nich odgłosy walki przekraczały poziom dopuszczalny dla ludzkiego słuchu, Draco wyprostował rękę z różdżką z głośnym krzykiem...

* * *

W tym czasie na cmentarzu, z przedziałem ufności wynoszącym mniej więcej dziewięć i sześć dziesiątych:

– Zabij niepotrzebnego.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Ostry błysk światła oślepił Harrego Pottera na ułamek sekundy, gdy Glizdogon rzucił Klątwę Uśmiercającą na Cedrika Diggorego. Kiedy wzrok Harrego na nowo odzyskał ostrość, zobaczył...

* * *

* w oryginale T _he Honourable –_ tytuł przysługujący kawalerom i damom niektórych orderów, wyższym wojskowym i części arystokracji w Wielkiej Brytanii.

* w oryginale _Dame –_ tytuł przysługujący damom niektórych orderów w Wielkiej Brytanii.

* w oryginale p _erimeter –_ według nomenklatury wojskowej oznacza pole widzenia od obserwatora do najdalszego możliwego do obserwacji punktu.

* kontrapunkt – technika kompozytorska, która polega na prowadzeniu kilku niezależnych linii melodycznych (polifonia) zgodnie z określonymi zasadami harmonicznymi i rytmicznymi.


	2. Rozdział I

**Nota autora:** W treści tego opowiadania wprowadziłem słowo 'świstoklikać' nie mające odpowiednika w książkach Rowling, którego użycia nie można było uniknąć. Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na zastąpienie go czymś krótszym i prostszym, proszę o pm lub komentarz:D

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

− _Avada Kedavra_!

Cedrik Diggory zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje w chwili gdy dowiedział się, że zaraz zginie. Zobaczył oślepiająco zieloną smugę lecącą w jego kierunku...

… kiedy wszystkie molekuły jego ciała wydawały świstoklikać się oddzielnie, każda zupełnie gdzie indziej. To doznanie było niczym rozdarcie ciała na strzępy na poziomie cząstek elementarnych, przepuszczenie go przez maszynkę do mięsa i ponowne złożenie w całość jak pokruszonego ciastka.

Miał zawroty głowy, mdłości, był zdezorientowany i niezdolny do utrzymania równowagi. Wtedy upadł na tyłek.

Uderzył chyba w kamień albo w beton. Kakofonia dźwięków zaatakowała jego uszy, było ich zbyt wiele by mógł jakiś rozpoznać. Był niemal ślepy, a jedynym co był w stanie zobaczyć były rozmazane plamy i błyski tańczące mu przed oczami. Zbierało mu się na wymioty, ale jedyną rzeczą jaką wypił przed wejściem do labiryntu był kubek earl grey, a herbata nie okazała się wystarczającym katalizatorem dla jego żołądka by zaczął ją zwracać.

− Zuch z ciebie, Cedrik. Spróbuj powstrzymać odruchy wymiotne − usłyszał szorstki głos z boku. Silne ramię wsunęło się pod jego własne, pomagając mu stanąć na równych nogach. − Sally upewnij się, że masz jego różdżkę, nie możemy jej tu zostawić.

Kiedy usłyszał, że wspomniano o jego różdżce, Cedrik zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał ją upuścić kiedy upadał. Instynktownie usiłował poluzować chwyt podtrzymującego go mężczyzny, usiłując wyrwać mu się by zacząć jej szukać, ale tamten nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

− Moja różdżka! − wychrypiał z pewnym zdziwieniem, że może mówić. Poczuł lekki nacisk trzymających go dłoni na nadgarstku swojej lewej ręki, zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego rękach zapobiegając upadkowi.

− Mam ją, mamy ją! − kobiecy głos rozległ się w serii eksplozji i... krzyków, które wydawały się zbliżać. − Ruszajcie!

− Lokalizacja jest już ustawiona! − usłyszał chrapliwy głos z drugiej strony. Cedrik miał tylko tyle czasu by uświadomić sobie, że należał on do mężczyzny podtrzymującego go prawą ręką, zanim znajome szarpnięcie świstoklika w okolicach pępka pociągnęło go mocno do przodu.

Po tym jak opuścili kakofonię, cisza była ogłuszająca. Przynajmniej taka była ostatnia myśl Cedirka zanim zemdlał.

* * *

Dawna panna Hermiona Granger przyglądała się trójce świstoklikujących się osób na chwilę przed tym jak pierwsze wgniecenie pojawiło się na potężnych wrotach. Część jej umysłu już obliczała ile siły potrzeba by wgnieść metr wzmocnionego magią metaloceramicznego stopu, ale była to mały fragment zajmujących jej uwagę rzeczy. Rzadko do tej pory używane ekrany ukazywały jakąś ciemną materię znajdującą się w korytarzu przed wrotami, która wirując skupiała się w jednym miejscu i co pół minuty uderzała z głośnym "bum" w drzwi. Oczywiste było, że metal nie wytrzyma więcej niż kilka kolejnych uderzeń.

Wszyscy ludzie dookoła niej aktywowali świstokliki, skoro cel był już osiągnięty. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na człowieka, którego najprawdopodobniej będzie musiała siłą zmusić do opuszczenia centrum dowodzenia.

− Neville, nadszedł czas by odejść.

Ostatni z Longbottomów potrząsnął głową.

− Nie, Miono. To rozkaz. Nie porzucę swojego posterunku − oboje niemal się nie przewrócili kiedy cały kompleks zadrżał w posadach. Róg potężnych wrót zostal wygięty tworząc w nich pierwszą wyrwę, przez którą strzeliły dwa strumienie ognia, nie trafiając i nie raniąc jednak dwojga pozostałych w środku ludzi. − Wciąż mam jeszcze ostatni obowiązek do spełnienia − położył dłoń na szklanej płytce włączając mechanizm automatycznego sprawdzania tożsamości.

− Identyfikacja werbalna, Neville Longbottom − jego głos był spokojny, nieśpieszny. Rozbrzmiało następne uderzenie we wrota, a kolejne płomienie 1 dym wdarły się do centrum dowodzenia.

Pozbawiony emocji głos komputera odpowiedział natychmiast.

− _Potwierdzono pańską tożsamość majorze Neville Longbottom, oczekuję na polecenia_ − nieludzkie krzyki i inne dźwięki dochodzące z korytarza były coraz głośniejsze.

− Kod działania Omega Z. Powtarzam: Omega Z. Potwierdź i wykonaj − kolejne "bum" i Hermiona była pewna, że kolejne rozbije drzwi na kawałki.

− Potwierdzam polecenie autodestrukcji. Autodestrukcja za pięć sekund.

Neville westchnął i wyprostował się. Wyglądał na gotowego pozostać w tej pozycji na całą wieczność.

− Do zobaczenia w lepszym świecie Hermiono i powodzenia. Powiedz moim ludziom, że jestem z nich dumny.

Uśmiechając się smutno oraz potrząsając głową Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła ramię przyjaciela.

− Gryfon z krwi i kości − niemal się roześmiała aktywując swój świstoklik. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak sponiewierane drzwi eksplodują do wewnątrz i lecą w ich kierunku. Potem zniknęli.

Wielotonowe drzwi uderzyły w kokpit znajdujący się po drugiej stronie centrum dowodzenia nie mogąc już zrobić im krzywdy, tak samo jak pięćdziesięciokilotonowy ładunek jądrowy, który w tej samej chwili aktywował się pod krzesłem Nevilla.

* * *

Kiedy już znaleźli się w wyznaczonym bezpiecznym domu, Hermiona odwróciła się do Nevilla z pierwszym uśmieszkiem jaki widział u niej od lat. Nawet jeśli wydawał się nieco za bardzo histeryczny, major był nazbyt oburzony by to zauważyć.

− Nie można powiedzieć byś zdezerterował... W zasadzie porwałam cię − zatrzepotała rzęsami niespodziewanie przypominając mu dziewczynę, z którą uczęszczał do Hogwartu tak dawno temu. − Wydaje mi się, że sąd wojenny wybaczy mi nie dopuszczenie do samobójstwa jednego z naszych najlepszych dowódców − kontynuowała doprowadziwszy się do porządku. − Nev, tak wielu z nas już odeszło... wybacz mi proszę, że nie pozwoliłam byś zginął na darmo.

Neville Longbottom nie zdobyłby skrzyni medali i wyróżnień będąc głupcem. Bez słowa wziął jedną ze swoich pierwszych przyjaciółek w ramiona i przytulił ją, podczas gdy ona pozwoliła sobie na rzadko spotykaną chwilę zwykłego płaczu.

Oczywiście wybaczy jej to... tak naprawdę dziewczyna wiedziała, że już to zrobił.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Cedrik obudził się nagle. Leżał na łóżku polowym w małym pokoju, który był niewiele większy niż samo łóżko. Ktoś okrył go kocem aż po szyję i było mu trochę za gorąco. Odkrył się i usiadł, przez co jego głowa zaczęła niemiłosiernie pulsować. Jego buty zostały zabrane prawdopodobnie przez tą samą osobę, która otuliła go kocem.

Ściany, podłoga, sufit i meble przedstawiały sobą paletę odcieni szarości. Na stoiku nocnym znajdowały się dwie butelki wody, eliksir na mdłości, dwa opakowania mugolskich leków przeciwbólowych i spory wybór mugolskich cukierków. Przynajmniej na nie wyglądały. Był tam również złożony kawałek pergaminu z napisem ' _Przeczytaj to proszę, Cedriku_ ' po widocznej stronie. Jego różdżka leżała na pergaminie zapobiegając swym ciężarem jego złożeniu.

Podniósł ją i szybko sprawdził list na obecność zaklęć lub innych śladów magii. Nie znalazł niczego, nawet wówczas gdy sprawdził czy pergamin nie jest świstoklikiem. Ostrożnie otworzył list i zaczął czytać pisane starannym pismem słowa:

 _Cedriku,_

 _Nic ci nie grozi i nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić. Musisz się teraz czuć okropnie, więc proszę zażyj eliksir i weź mugolskie tabletki, napij się wody i spróbuj przez jakiś czas odpocząć. Ktoś się z tobą spotka, ale co najmniej za godzinę. Drzwi nie są zamknięte, ale proszę zostań tutaj i odpocznij. Jedne z drzwi naturalnie prowadzą do łazienki. Nie krępuj się odświeżyć, ale proszę byś nie brał prysznica. Wyjaśnimy ci to później. Cukierki co prawda nie pochodzą z Miodowego Królestwa, ale nie są takie złe._

 _Po raz kolejny powtarzam, że nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić. Spróbuj odpocząć._

 _Susan Bones (Hufflepuff, rocznik '98)_

Cedrik prychnął do siebie na podpis... oczywiście wiedział, że Susan Bones była w Hufflepuffie, trzy lata niżej od niego, nie ma przecież cholernych zaników pamięci! Nie był jakimś pieprzonym Gryfonem czy Ślizgonem nie znającym wszystkich członków swojego domu! Najwyraźniej ten list nie był napisany przez nią bo wiedziałaby o tym, ale kto zadałby sobie tyle trudu? Zdecydowanie słyszał krzyki tłumu podczas trzeciego zadania, więc może już nie żyje? Kto zmienił Puchar Turnieju w świstoklik i w jakim celu? Przypomniał sobie jak Harry krzyczał coś kiedy znaleźli się na cmentarzu, ale...

Zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi i jego mózg zaczął naprawdę go boleć. Poczuł, że za momemt rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Otworzył eliksir i powąchał. Pachniał tak jak powinien, więc szybko opróżnił fiolkę. Smakował jak powinien – niczym rozmoczona kreda, przez co otworzył i napił się wody z jednej butelki. Uszczelka była nienaruszona, a woda smakowała jak... no cóż... jak woda. Kiedy jego żołądek zaczął się uspokajać, przeczytał etykiety na opakowaniach leków przeciwbólowych i podążając za instrukcją zaźył po jednej z paczki. Kończąc pierwszą butelkę wody, krótko zastanawiał się nad drugą, zanim nie podjął decyzji, że jakikolwiek los go nie czeka, nie chce zmierzyć się z nim spragniony.

Po szybkim opróżnieniu drugiej buterki, ostrożnie wstał i poszedł do małej toalety przylegającej do jego pokoju. Drugie drzwi w łazience sugerowały, że dzielił ją z innym, prawdopodobnie podobnym pokojem, do którego jednak drzwi nie można było otworzyć z jego strony. Zatrzymał się, ale po chwili zdecydował, że to nie pora na to by wchodząc tam złamać wszelkie zakazy jak typowy Gryfon. To sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o Harrym, a jego serce skurczyło się, jednak wydawało się, że nie mógł teraz niczego z tym zrobić. Skorzystał z ubikacji, Umył twarz zimną wodą i wrócił do łóżka. Jeszcze w drodze doń zauważył, że jego buty zostały równo położone tuż obok, ale postanowił zostawić je tam gdzie były. Westchnął i położył się na nim z powrotem, usiłując nie myśleć o puslującym bólu głowy, ani o zmęczeniu odczuwanym przez całe jego ciało. Po jakimś czasie zaczął się czuć lepiej i nie mając nic lepszego do roboty postanowił się zdrzemnąć.

Wrócił do jawy jakiś czas później zbudzony skrzypieniem zamka w drzwiach. Dotknął stopami podłogi i już miał stanąć gdy otworzyły się drzwi. Stała w nich młoda kobieta w mundurze porucznika brytyjskiej uśmiechając się do niego.

− Panie Diggory? Czy mogłabym prosić by pan ze mną poszedł? − Choć jej głos był miły, Cedrik miał wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości był to rozkaz a nie prośba. Stojąc sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała na stoliku. Trzymając ją spojrzał pytająco na kobietę. Nie zareagowała na to inaczej niż skinięciem głowy, a następnie odwróciła się i poszła przodem.

Cedrik szedł korytarzem pomalowanym na ten sam odcień szarości co pokój, w którym się obudził. Drzwi znajdowały się po obu stronach korytarza – niektóre z nich były otwarte, ukazując takie same małe pokoje jak ten, w którym do tej pory był. Po pewnym czasie korytarz znacznie się poszerzył tworząc całkiem spore pomieszczenie. Oszklony mugolski automat zajmował jedną ze ścian, a dwie pary podwójnych drzwi na przeciwległej ścianie otworzyło się ukazując szalejący za nimi ulewny deszcz i rozmokłe błoto. Para strażników w mundurach stała po bokach drzwi. Inne drzwi, takie same jak takie i znajdujące się naprzeciw korytarza, którym przyszedł wydawały się jedynym możliwym wyjściem z tego pomieszczenia. Szarość wszystkiego co go otaczało kontrastowała z zielenią i bielą docierającą zza drzwi. Kilka mniej lub bardziej zniszczonych krzeseł i kanap stanowiło obszar rozmowy w pokoju, a Cedrik ruszył w ich kierunku za prowadzącą go kobietą, mijając po drodze stoły do bilarda i ping–ponga, w drodze do grupy osób siedzącej w centrum pomieszczenia. Cedrik był zaskoczony tym, że część z nich nosi czarodziejskie szaty, a reszta w większości mugolskie mundury. Pozostali mieli na sobie wygodne mugolskie ubrania, w tym jednoręki mężczyzna (którego prawy rękaw przypięty był do ramienia) z poranioną twarzą.

Wysoka kobieta o rubensowskich kształtach wstała i z ramionami wyciągniętymi w jego kierunku, podeszła się przywitać.

− Cedrik! Na brodę Merlina, to naprawdę ty!

Zanim zrozumiał co się dzieje został dosłownie zmiażdżony przez uścisk kobiety. Wydawało się, że usiłuje śmiać się i płakać w tym samym czasie, powtarzając jego imię w kółko. Czuł się niezręcznie pozwalając przez kilka sekund na to by go przytulała, a potem delikatnie odepchnął ją od siebie.

− Przepraszam, znam panią? − Cedrik się zawahał.

Młoda kobieta przez chwilę była lekko skonsternowana, ale zaraz doszła do siebie.

− Jestem Susan, Cedriku, Susan Bones. Chyba mnie nie rozpoznałeś, prawda?

Cedrik został uratowany przed koniecznością udzielenia odpowiedzi przez jednego z siedzących mężczyzn.

− Oczywiście, że cię nie rozpoznał! − prychnął. − Ostatnim razem kiedy cię widział, nie miałaś cycków!

− Justin! − Wysoka kobieta, która przedstawiła się jaku Susan Bones odwróciła się w jego kierunku ze zgorszeniem. Cedrik podążył za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczył dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę z czupryną kręconych włosów, który z bezwstydnym uśmieszkiem przyglądał się reakcji ich obojga. Wydawał się w dziwnie znajomy sposób podobny do jednego z chłopców z Hufflepuffu, ale zanim Cedrik mógł głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, mężczyzna wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Nie myśląc o tym co robi Cedrik wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, którą w chwilę później nieznajomy potrząsnął w mocnym uścisku.

− Ced, staruszku, wspaniale znowu cię widzieć! Justin Finch-Fletchley... nie mogę cię obwiniać o to, że nas nie rozpoznajesz. Miałem jeszcze mleko pod nosem kiedy ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy, a ta... − urwał nieefektywnie usiłując uniknąć policzka, który wymierzyła mu wciąż trzymająca Cedrika za ramię kobieta − ... urocza dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać aż urosną jej piersi.

Patrząc o twarzach obecnych Cedrik usiłował przetworzyć w głowie to co usłyszał. Tak, w każdym z nich było coś znajomego, ale Susan Bones i Justin Finch-Fletchley byli na czwartym roku, tak samo jak Harry Potter...

Nieoczekiwanie jego wspomnienia powróciły gwałtowną falą.

− Harry! − wysapał. − Zostawiłem go... pewnie wciąż jest na cmentarzu gdzie przeniósł nas Puchar... musimy mu pomóc! − pamiętał jak i gdzie zostawił swojego współreprezentanta i był na tyle rozgorączkowany, że chciał po niego wrócić. Puścił rękę mężczyzny, odsunął się od kobiety i nerwowo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego czy przesuwały się z miejsca na miejsce w poszukiwaniu wyjścia z tego nieznanego pokoju na cmentarz gdzie on i Harry...

− Cedrik! Cedrik! Przestań! Harrego tutaj nie ma, jest... bardzo daleko stąd − Susan... czy kim tam była... chwyciła dłońmi jego ramiona i potrząsnęła nim delikatnie. − Pomożemy Harremu, oczywiście, że tak, ale najpierw musisz...

− Ale... ja niczego nie rozumiem... Harry... został tam sam... i jak ja się tu znalazłem? − Cedrik zaczął się jąkać, aż nagle poczuł falę spokoju ogarniającą jego ciało. Niewielka część jego umysłu zauważyła, że jedna z kobiet miała różdżkę w ręku i pomyślał, że musiała go potraktować łagodniejszą wersją zaklęcia rozweselającego, które najwyraźniej zaczęło działać. Pozwolił się posadzić pomiędzy Susan a Justinem (jakaś jego część zauważyła, że urok sprawił iż łatwiej mu było myśleć o nich jako o takich) i z wdzięcznością przyjął szklankę wody, którą ktoś najprawdopodobniej dla niego wyczarował.

− Lepszym pytaniem będzie nie to gdzie jesteś, a kiedy, Cedriku − powiedziała ostrożnie Susan Bones. − Witaj w roku 2009.

Cedrik Diggory patrzył na nią jak ogłuszony.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Cedrik odzyskał głos.

− Przepraszam... wydawało mi się, że powiedziałaś 'w roku 2009' − uśmiechnął się do siebie. − Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

− Cedriku, dobrze słyszałeś. Naprawdę jest 2009 − powiedziała energicznie siedząca po jego przeciwnej stronie kobieta z gęstymi włosami. − Zostałeś przeniesiony tutaj, do swojej 'przyszłości' z cmentarza, pod koniec Turnieju Trójmagicznego, z powodów, które wkrótce ci wyjaśnimy. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger-Weasley lub po prostu Granger, jak może wiesz... Gryfonka. Jedna z najlepszych przyjacióekł Harrego − dodała na zakończenie.

Cedrik przez chwilę kiwał głową, przypominając sobie młodą dziewczynę będącą częścią tego co zwano 'Złotym Triem', na które składali się Potter, Granger i Weasley. Tyle, że najwyraźniej ta kobieta przedstawiła się jako Hermiona Granger-Weasley, co było oczywiście stanowczo niemożliwe — czternastolatkowie nie mogą się żenić, więc jedynym sposobem na to by mogła nosić nazwisko Weasley byłoby...

... gdyby wyszła za mąż za Weasleya. A stać mogłoby się tak tylko wówczas, gdyby byli kilka lat starsi. Wówczas twierdzenie jego (obecnej? byłej?) domowniczki, że jest 2009 rok miałoby sens. Poza tym dla Puchonów powodem do dumy między innymi było to, że nigdy się nawzajem nie okłamują. Oczywiście od czasu do czasu i w drobnych kwestiach nie można było tego uniknąć, ale mówić nieprawdę w takiej sytuacji? Jeśli tak twierdziła, jeśli naprawdę była Susan Bones, to logicznie rzecz biorąc nie mógł jej nie uwierzyć...

Cedrik podniósł jedną rękę do głowy i zaczął nią pocierać skronie, gdzie pojawił się nowy ból głowy. Był tylko trochę zaskoczony gdy Susan zachichotała i poklepała jego dłoń ze współczuciem.

− Rozbolała cię głowa? No cóż, przypuszczam, że nasza rozmowa jest wystarczającym powodem by spowodować coś takiego.

Siedzący po jego drugiej stronie Justin Finch-Fletchley wycedził ironicznie:

− Och, nie wiem, Susan... to, że wyrwaliśmy go bez jego zgody z właściwej dlań epoki w ten zapomniany Merlina czas... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić dlaczego mógłby czuć się lekko przytłoczony? − uśmiechnął się lekko na widok zdziwionej miny Cedrika. − Nie martw się, stary, mieliśmy swoje powody by to zrobić... i podoba ci się to czy nie, wkrótce odeślemy cię z powrotem.

Wszystkim co mógł zrobić młody mężczyzna było potrząsanie głową w zmieszaniu.

− Przepraszam, ale niczego z tego nie rozumiem − przerwał, przełknął ślinę i kontynuował. − Czy to naprawdę 2009 rok?

Wszyscy wokół niego zareagowali – część zebranych słownie potwierdziła jego podejrzenia, a reszta skinęła głowami.

− A w jakim celu mnie tu sprowadziliście?

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Kilka osób spuściło wzrok na podłogę, podczas gdy pozostali spojrzeli po sobie, z niepewnością wypisaną na twarzach. Wreszcie kobieta podająca się za (będąca?) Hermioną Granger przemówiła zdecydowanym głosem.

− Przenieśliśmy cię tutaj w przyszłość... ponieważ chcemy zmienić bieg historii.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Cedrik Diggory odzyskał przytomność na mugolskiej kanapie dopiero kiedy podsunięto mu pod nos okropnie pachnące sole trzeźwiące. Aż zadrżał od ostrej woni amoniaku i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest delikatnie podtrzymywany przez swoich obecnie starszych domowników, Susan Bones i Justina Finch-Fletchleya.

− Spokojnie, Ced, odpocznij przez chwilę − w głosie Justina słychać było nieco wesołości. − Najwyraźniej bycie zwycięzcą Turnieju Trójmagicznego nie uodporniło cię na zaklęcie pozbawiające przytomności.

− Justin kochanie, zamknij się − powiedziała cicho Susan. Ton jej głosu zapowiadał wszelkiego rodzaju nieprzyjemności, gdyby ją zlekceważono. − Cedrik najzwyczajniej w świecie zareagował na przytłaczającą go sytuację... jeśli możesz zrobić coś lepszego, to...

− Chyba nie słonko − jej były szkolny kolega i ukochany potulnie przytaknął. − Przepraszam za to, stary... Hermiona nigdy nie była zbyt subtelna nawet wówczas gdy byliśmy w szkole i bynajmniej nie polepszyło się w jej ostatnich latach.

Dawna panna Granger prychnęła do swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela.

− Doprawdy, Justin... nie widzę powodu byśmy nie mieli powiedzieć Cedrikowi dlaczego go tu sprowadziliśmy. Może myślisz, że nie powinnam jakoś złagodzić szoku, w który wpadł?

− Powinnaś raczej dać mu kilka minut więcej by zdołał poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie, Hermiono. Jakby nie było, przeszedł całkiem sporo w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin − przemówił po raz pierwszy wysoki mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze. Gdy oczy Cedrika napotkały jego spojrzenie uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. − Cześć Cedriku... Jestem Neville Longbottom.

Odruchowo Puchon uścisnął jego dłoń i potrząsnął. Był nieco zaskoczony siłą chwytu, a jeszcze bardziej podejrzeniem, że to tylko ułamek siły mężczyzny.

− Eee... cześć... Neville, znaczy sir,− zaryzykował. Jego mentalny obraz często nieporadnego młodego Longbottoma był całkowicie sprzeczny z stojącym przed nim spokojnym, pewnym siebie człowiekiem.

Łagodne oczy które widziały zbyt wiele odwzajemniły uśmiech.

− Wystarczy Neville, Cedriku. Nie ma potrzeby byś mówił do mnie 'sir', nie tutaj, nie między nami...

− I tak nie mamy na to czasu − rozległ się poważny głos z lewej strony Cedrika. Odwrócił się i zobaczył pokrytego strasznymi bliznami, jednorękiego człowieka, który skinął mu głową. − Panie Diggory, wybacz mi, że nie podam ci ręki. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy... i byłem w Slytherinie.

Cedrik gapił się na niego nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zauważywszy to Malfoy zachichotał, brzmiąc jak para butów szurająca po żwirze.

− Nie taki urodziwy jak zapamiętałeś, prawda? Nie przejmuj się, wszystko jest w porządku − kontynuował gdy Cedrik się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok. − Patrz tak długo jak tylko chcesz... chociażby dlatego, że to jak wyglądam jest jednym z wielu powodów dla których cię tu sprowadziliśmy.

− Chce... chcesz przy mojej pomocy zmienić bieg historii... dzięki czemu nie będziesz tak... − urwał, przełknął ślinę i kontynuował − okaleczony?

Nie poznaczona bliznami część ust mężczyzny drgnęła w górę.

− To jedno z moich najmniejszych zmartwień w ostatnich dniach, ale tak, to jeden z moich motywów − jednoręki mężczyzna podniósł rękę z kolan i przytulił mocno do siebie atrakcyjną młodą kobietę siedzącą obok niego. Cedrik zauważył bolesny grymas na jego twarzy wywołany tak nagłym ruchem, który Malfoy zignorował, kontynuując. − Co do reszty tych dobrych ludzi sądzę, że Dama Granger-Weasley powinna ci wyjaśnić nieco więcej.

− Dziękuję, Draco − uśmiechnęła się do Cedrika. − Tak, mogę się tytułować 'Damą', choć rzadko z tego korzystam... co z resztą HRABIA Malfoy doskonale wie − jak przystało na nastolatka Puchon przyjrzał się im i zauważył, że wymienili między sobą rozbawione spojrzenia, jakby ktoś właśnie opowiedział stary dowcip, najwidoczniej często powtarzany przez tą dwójkę. Zdawało się, że łączy ich głęboka przyjaźń, pozostawiająca jednak całkiem sporo miejsca na rywalizację, której można się było spodziewać między Gryfonką a Ślizgonem. Ze zdziwieniem ponownie skupił się na jej słowach. − ... i panna Sally Darrow-Wright, siedząca obok Jego Lordowskiej Mości Sir Malfoya...

− Draco.

− Znanego również jako Draco − Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kończąc. − I to właśnie cała nasza grupa, Cedriku. Teraz powiemy ci dlaczego tu jesteś... Myślę, że rozsądnie będzie pozwolić by to Neville zaczął.

Neville Longbottom skrzywił się krótko, kiedy jego przyjaciółka zwróciła na niego całą uwagę zdezorientowanego nastolatka.

− Cóż, Cedriku − zaczął, po czym nagle zamilkł, najwyraźniej czując się nieswojo z tym co miał mu do powiedzenia. − Widzisz, chodzi o to, że... kiedy sprowadziliśmy cię z tego cmentarza... eee... zrobiliśmy to zanim twoja sytuacja drastycznie się zmieniła... ponieważ wiedzieliśmy z naszej historii pewne rzeczy...

− ... rzeczy o tobie i Harrym... − wtrąciła usłużnie Hermiona.

− Dokładnie, pewne wiadomości o tobie i Harrym, które... eee... doprowadziły nas do przekonania , że... prawdopodobnie was, jak to się mówi...? że ty i on... że mogło was łączyć coś... mam na myśli to, że gdyby dano wam szansę i czas na...

− Och, na miłość Merlina!− Draco przerwał mu swoim szorstkim głosem. − Cedrik, wiemy, że ty i Harry migdaliliście* się nawzajem. Nie męcz się Neville, już mu o tym powiedziałem!

Cedrik poczuł, że jego twarz intensywnie się czerwieni gdy wspomnienia zaczęły się pojawiać w jego głowie. Wściekle rumiany Harry mówiący mu o smokach w pierwszym zadaniu. Harry zdezorientowany tym, że jest w komnacie zawodników z nim, Krumem i Delacour tuż po tym jak jego imię zostało wyrzucone przez Czarę Ognia. Kościsty chłopiec ze znanym nazwiskiem przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jaśniejące szczerością zielone oczy gdy zapewniał go, że nie wrzucił swojego imienia do Czary i nie chce uczestniczyć w Turnieju. Harry, nagi w łazience prefektów, przyłapany na słuchaniu pod wodą swojego jaja przez innego reprezentanta Hogwartu... Zawstydzony, ale zarazem odważnie dzielący się z nim rozwiązaniem zagadki drugiego zadania. Harry, mający na sobie tylko ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder, w chwili gdy naruszył przestrzeń osobistą Cedrika... I on sam, Cedrik Diggory, Puchon, usiłujący znaleźć w sobie odwagę Gryffindoru by nie uciec przed młodszym chłopakiem. Skradzione wspomnienia wszystkich tych rzadkich chwil bycia ze sobą blisko. Rozmów o wszystkim, nawet o seksie... choć nigdy nie zrobili niczego poza niewinnymi pocałunkami i tuleniem się do siebie nawzajem, na który zresztą postanowili poczekać do końca Turnieju. Harry, ze śmiechem oskarżający starszego chłopca, że go 'demoralizuje'... i Cedrik (zresztą zgodnie z prawdą) protestujący iż to sam Harry był inicjatorem tego związku — i Harry twierdzący, że to cholerna wina Cedrika, ponieważ jest zbyt seksowny i nie można mu się oprzeć.

Zarówno gniew i strach złożyły się na jego odpowiedź.

− Nie wiem co ci się wydaje, że wiesz, ale Harry i ja nigdy nie zrobiliśmy niczego złego!− wyrzucił z siebie stając na równe nogi, ale został z powrotem pociągnięty na kanapę przez siedzących obok niego Puchonów.

Neville uniósł ręce próbując go uspokoić, kiedy Hermiona i Draco wyglądali na zwyczajnie rozbawionych.

− Cedriku, wiemy, że ty i Harry nigdy nie zrobiliście niczego więcej poza pocałunkami i pieszczotami.

− Uwierz mi na słowo, że Bliznowaty wytłumaczył nam to wystarczająco dobitnie − mruknął z niechęcią Draco.

− Jak już mówiłem − Neville kontynuował z wyrazem twarzy nakazującym Malfoyowi milczenie. − Wiemy o waszym związku... oraz o tym, że ustaliliście sobie w nim pewne granice z Harrym.

− Harry zawsze twierdził, że jesteś doskonałym dżentelmenem, Cedriku. − Hermiona delikatnie przerwała przyjacielowi. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. − Mówił, że nieustannie chciał do ciebie podejść w miejscu publicznym i bezwstydnie cię pocałować.

− Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego... tak to brzmi jakbyśmy Harry i ja... zerwali z sobą albo coś w tym rodzaju. − Cedrik bardzo starał się znaleźć sens w tym co słyszał. − Chcecie powiedzieć, że przenieśliście mnie do przyszłość, żeby dać nam kolejną szansę na powrót do siebie? To wydaje się być nieco radykalne...

Teraz wszyscy dookoła niego wyglądali ponuro i raz jeszcze przyglądali się podłodze aż w końcu Susan przemówiła cicho.

− Niezupełnie, Cedriku − westchnęła gdy się do niej odwrócił. − Widzisz, musieliśmy przenieść cię w czasie... ponieważ nasza historia pokazuje, że zginąłeś tamtej nocy na cmentarzu. A kiedy zmarłeś, Harry stracił swoją pierwszą miłość.

 _*_ w oryginale _snogging around_ – najlepszym polskim odpowiednikiem tego wyrażenia jest migdalić się – wg definicji języka polskiego _czulić się do siebie, pieścić się, całować_


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

− To znaczy, że nie żyję? − Cedrik potrząsnął głową. Teraz naprawdę zaczynał wątpić w ich poczytalność.

− Obawiam się, że w tej linii czasowej tak − Odpowiedział Neville. Mężczyzna napotkał pytające spojrzenie chłopaka i zauważył jego uniesione brwi. Jego zachowanie i postać wprost emanowały wiarą w to co mówi i Cedrik przyznał się sam przed sobą, że zaakceptował prawdziwość jego słów.

− No cóż... Zakładam, że przynajmniej Harry przeżył trzecie zadanie, mam rację? − kiedy Neville ponownie skinął głową, Cedrik poczuł przypływ ulgi. − Och, dzięki Merlinowi... och, Harry! − jego ulga została szybko zastąpiona przez powódź smutku i żalu na myśl, że mógłby go stracić. Walcząc ze łzami zamknął oczy i pochylił się w kierunku otwartych ramion Susan, wyobrażając sobie, że to nie ona go przytuli. Przez kilka długich minut nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niczego, poza brakiem Harrego... którego najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał mieć przy sobie. Po pewnym czasie uświadomił sobie, że Susan szepcze mu słowa pocieszenia, a Justin trzyma dłoń na jego ramieniu. Uniósł powieki i zobaczył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, a większość obserwowała go ze zrozumieniem w oczach. Wyprostował się z głębokim wdechem.

− Nie może chodzić tylko o to − powiedział. − Ludzie umierają cały czas i raczej wątpię by to była standardowa procedura. Dlaczego ja, a nie ktoś inny? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Harrym? Wszystko z nim w porządku? Mogę się z nim zobaczyć? − z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem jego determinacja rosła. Jeśli on i Harry zostali rozdzieleni, to musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego został przeniesiony... w przyszłość, tak, przypuszczał, że to było odpowiednie słowo. O szczegóły może się martwić później... teraz po prostu chciał się dowiedzieć co jest grane i zobaczyć swojego Harrego!

− Obawiam się, że ma pan rację, panie Diggory. W całą sprawę zaangażowane jest coś więcej niż zakochani uczniowie i tragiczny w skutkach wypadek − zwrócił się do niego po raz pierwszy mężczyzna, którego imienia Cedrik nie pamiętał, ale na kieszeni jego mugolskiego fartucha laboratoryjnego znajdowała się mała etykietka z napisem 'Wilson', którą Puchon uznał za nazwisko. − Przenieśliśmy cię w czasie z przeszłości w zamiarze odesłania cię z powrotem − najwyraźniej uważał, że powiedział Cedrikowi więcej niż było w rzeczywistości, bo zamilkł w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Jeśli oczekuje, że Puchon zrozumiał o co mu chodzi, to będzie musiał się rozczarować.

− To nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego sensu − stwierdził Cedrik, gdy okazało się, że mężczyzna w białym fartuchu nie zamierza powiedzieć niczego więcej.

− Doktor Wilson miał na myśli to, że mamy zamiar odesłać cię z powrotem żywego, Cedriku − wyjaśnił usłużnie Justin.

− Co za ulga... wolę być żywy niż martwy − wymamrotał. − Ale co to wszystko ma wspólnego z Harrym? − rozejrzał się z oczekiwaniem, czekając na odpowiedzi.

− Obawiam się, że wyjaśnienie ci tego wszystkiego zajmie sporo czasu... − stwierdziła Hermiona. Kiedy Cedrik przytaknął, zaczęła mówić. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić ale wyczuł jak kilka osób wykonało drobny gest lub wydawało się rozbawionych jej sposobem mówienia, ale nie skomentował tego. Najwyraźniej to on sam wysłuchujący wykładu tej, jakby nie było, młodszej od siebie kobiety, wydawał się jej współpracownikom dobrym tematem do żartów. Jeśli nawet to zauważyła, to nie dała nic po sobie poznać poza obrzuceniem ich niechętnym spojrzeniem, a potem kontynuowała.

− Pozwól, że najpierw opowiem ci o przepowiedni i małym chłopcu mieszkającym w komórce pod schodami...


	7. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

Cedrik siedział i rozważał wszystko to co usłyszał w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę nie był pewien, czy chciałby przeżyć to co ci ludzie przetrwali przez ostatnie lata. Począwszy od Harrego powracającego z jego ciałem do Hogwartu, aż do całego czarodziejskiego świata uważającego, że skłamał o powrocie Voldemorta, tylko dlatego by znowu zwrócić na siebie uwagę... Poczuł swój gniew, na myśl o Harrym muszącym samemu sobie z tym radzić, samotnym, odrzuconym i odizolowanym od społeczeństwa czarodziejów i swoich tak zwanych przyjaciół. Tortury jakie znosił z rąk Umbridge, pozostawienie go sobie samemu przez Dumbledora i wreszcie śmierć ojca chrzestnego za Zasłoną, a to wszystko w jednym roku. Potem był kolejny rok i wyjaśnienie przez Malfoya powodów jego zdrady – wybaczonej mu przez jedynego człowieka którego nie mniej nie więcej jak od dziecka nienawidził, oraz kulminacja w postaci śmierci Dumbledora. Wreszcie niemal cały rok spędził na poszukiwaniu horkruksów, będąc spisany na straty przez niemal wszystkich. Ostateczną bitwę, którą jakimś cudem przeżył chyba tylko po to by po raz kolejny zostać potępiony przez czarodziejską Brytanię, jako następny Czarny Pan. Pozbawiony procesu i prawa do obrony, wskutek nacisków ze strony Ministra, skazany został na dożywocie w Azkabanie, dopóki nie byli zmuszeni uwolnić go by pomógł im w walce z nowym zagrożeniem.

Z zagrożeniem jakiego nie byli sobie w stanie wyobrazić! Z politycznego szamba jakim był Bliski Wschód w tamtym czasie przybyło złożone zarówno z czarodziejów jak i mugoli terrorystyczne ugrupowanie, które poświęciło się misji zniszczenia zachodniej cywilizacji. Al Kaida połączyła w sobie najbardziej fanatycznych magów i ludzi pozbawionych ich zdolności, dla sprawy stworzenie nowego. 'czystego' światowego społeczeństwa bazującego na nauce islamu i teorii czystości krwi. Włączyli nawet w swoje szeregi kilku mniej znaczących europejskich śmierciożerców, którzy 'przeszli' na islam – nie żeby zmiana wiary była niezbędna według wyznawanego przez nich poglądów, ale to dzięki nim obdarzeni mocą magiczną imamowie uznali je za prawdę objawioną i zaczęli głosić go równie fanatycznie jak robił to przed nimi Voldemort. Oczywiście nie mieli żadnych obiekcji jeśli chodziło o współpracę z mugolami w celu zniszczenia Wielkiego Szatana Ameryki i nie ukrywali przed nimi to co potrafią, nie przestrzegając tym samym ustaleń Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. W ich wspaniałym Kalifacie, który miał powstać po zniszczeniu zepsutego Zachodu, wezyrowie mieli powrócić do swoich utartych wielowiekowym zwyczajem (tak przynajmniej twierdzili) prominentnych pozycji i prawdziwej władzy na dworze sułtana.

We wrześniu 2001 roku mała grupa tych fanatyków zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad dwoma mugolskimi samolotami i rozbić je o nowojorskie World Trade Center. Chociaż niektórzy z nich zginęli podczas zderzenia, większość z nich w ostatniej chwili zdążyła aktywować swoje świstokliki... w tym samym momencie uwalniając dużą liczbę żywiołaków ognia nad Bliźniaczymi Wieżami.

Powstały pożar doprowadził nie tylko do zawalenia się wież, ale także do złamania Kodeksu Tajności na oczach miliardów telewidzów. Żadna ilość wyczerpujących wyjaśnień czy masowych zaklęć zapomnienia nie byłaby w stanie wymazać z ludzkiej pamięci obrazu rozwścieczonych żywiołaków latających wokół wieżowców, a następnie tańczących na ich gruzach, kiedy już się zawaliły i spłonęły.

Pożoga trwała do nocy, dopóki grupa amerykańskich czarodziejów nie użyła swojej magii do schwytania tych stworzeń i ugaszenia ognia.

Kiedy przewidywana liczba zmarłych przekroczyła trzy tysiące, świat zadrżał w odpowiedzi.

Amerykański rząd w obliczu niezaprzeczalnych dowodów na istnienie czarodziejów, wysłał kilkunastu z nich by w końcu ugasili ogień. Kiedy nie chcieli podać imion swoich krewnych i przyjaciół władze aresztowały ich i zastosowały niedawno przegłosowany Patriot Act* by móc oskarżyć ich o spisek, terroryzm krajowy i kilkanaście innych domniemanych zbrodni. Jak było do przewidzenia, nie zostało to dobrze przyjęte zarówno przez społeczeństwo czarodziejskie jak też i sporą część obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych. Niektórzy z nich głośno protestowali przeciwko takiemu naruszaniu praw jednostki i nalegali by ukrywającym się do tej pory przed mugolami czarodziejom przyznano obywatelstwo; podczas gdy w innych rejonach kraju polowania na czarownice przeżywały swój renesans. W swojej 'walce z światowym terroryzmem' czarodzieje i czarownice byli postrzegani rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych najpierw jako zagrożenie, później jako ważni sojusznicy, by w końcu stać się (jak też sądził Cedrik po swojej krótkiej lekcji historii) niezbyt ochoczymi sojusznikami przeciw siłom, które obiecały zniszczyć wszystko co było drogie Amerykanom.

W Anglii oczywiście rzeczy miały się inaczej. Premier mugoli natychmiast zwrócił się do Ministra Magii z prośbą o pomoc w ochronie kraju przed zagrożeniem terrorystycznym. Nic więc dziwnego, że Scrimgeour spartaczył robotę. Jedną z jego pierwszych decyzji było wysłanie brygady aurorów dowodzonej przez Johna Dawlisha to Azkabanu by zaoferować Harremu Potterowi amnestię pod warunkiem, że będzie pracował dla Ministerstwa jako członek specjalnego zespołu powołanego do 'wyeliminowania elementów destabilizujących i niszczących naród'. W rzeczywistości warunki na które się zgodził były tak surowe i restrykcyjne, że zgodnie z tym co powiedział Cedrik, Harry byłby kimś niewiele więcej niż psem obronnym na smyczy, a Dawlish i Scrimgeour dali mu bardzo krótką smycz.

Cedrika zaskoczyło to, że Gryfon przyjął taką ofertę. Gdy powiedział to na głos wszyscy obecni zgodzili się, że to było bardzo do niego podobne... ale najwyraźniej Harry miał własne plany.

Scrimgeour posunął się do tego, że nakazał wydobyć Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledora aby ten mógł jej używać. Wówczas Hermiona zasugerowała, że jego własna z ostrokrzewu ze rdzeniem z pióra feniksa została złamana. Harry początkowo niechętnie korzystał z Czarnej Różdżki. Jednakże ostatecznie został 'przekonany' do jej używania 'dla większego dobra'... a Scrimgeour był zbyt tępy by zobaczyć błysk w oku Harrego, kiedy ten wreszcie chwycił Różdżkę po raz drugi i ostatni.

W ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy po magicznej Brytanii przeszła swego rodzaju trąba powietrzna. Czarodziejska społeczność wyszła z ukrycia, jednak nie doszło tu do tak ostrego konfliktu jak ten, który podzielił amerykańskie społeczeństwo. Prawdopodobnie miało z tym coś wspólnego aktywne wsparcie ze strony królowej i rodziny królewskiej z jakim spotkali się czarodzieje i czarownice, jak również przyznanie, że Korona i Rząd przez cały ten czas były świadome ich istnienia ale uszanowały ich pragnienie pozostania w ukryciu. Pod wieloma względami mieszkańcy Wielkiej Brytanii (za wyjątkiem pewnych uparciuchów, jak Dursleyowie) przyjęli istnienie czarodziejskiego świata istniejącego równolegle do ich własnego za jego ubogacenie i szansę rozwoju. Szereg wystaw i imprez pokazujących styl życia, sztukę i muzykę innego świata pomógł wygładzić drogę do akceptacji, w tym szalenie popularna wystawa magicznych stworzeń w Londyńskim Zoo.

Podczas gdy hipogryfy i jednorożce zostały całkiem dobrze przyjęte, serca gości i zoologiczne show skradły spacerujące w specjalnych padokach smoki. Niemal z dnia na dzień każdy mały chłopiec (i wiele dziewczynek) chciało zostać poskramiaczem smoków gdy tylko dorośnie.

Za swój wkład w walce z Voldemortem Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Neville i kilka innych osób otrzymało tytuły szlacheckie z rąk królowej. Podczas gdy Hermiona odmówiła opowiedzenia o tym, Draco zasugerował Cedrikowi, że Jej Wysokość po wysłuchaniu historii życia Harrego, jego walki oraz zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem i dowiedziawszy w jaki sposób został potraktowany przez 'jej' Ministra Magii, była tym oburzona do tego stopnia, że zaproponowała mu jego stanowisko jeśli tylko zechce je objąć.

Cedrik wcale nie był zaskoczony tym, że Harry w krótkiej rozmowie z monarchinią miał podobno odrzucić tą pozycję i zgodził się tylko na przyjęcie tytułu szlacheckiego oraz prawne objęcie w posiadanie majątków Potterów i Blacków. Jedyną rzeczą jaką powiedziała na ten temat Hermiona, było to, że najmniejsza wzmianka w obecności Harrego o królowej sprawiała, że spoglądał na swoje buty i wściekle się rumienił.

Wydawało się, że wszystko było dobrze aż do pewnego szalonego letniego wieczora. Harry i większa część jego brygady wyruszyli by zareagować na doniesienie o możliwej aktywności śmierciożerców w Ipswich, gdy zostali zaatakowani. Grupa muzułmańskich fanatyków – z których większość została później zidentyfikowana jako obywatele brytyjscy – uderzyła na nich z ukrycia i bez ostrzeżenia. Dawlish wraz z dwojgiem innych aurorów stracił przytomność po pierwszej serii zaklęć i ognia artyleryjskiego, a sam Harry został poważnie ranny. Mimo tego udało mu się tak długo odpierać atakujących, że reszta jego zespołu zdołała aktywować swoje świstokliki i uciec, podczas gdy sam zdołał do czasu przybycia wsparcia zabić trzech z nich i zneutralizować lub zranić następnych sześciu. Był jeszcze w stanie zdać krótki raport z przebiegu akcji nim zemdlał.

Aż cztery dni zajęło mu odzyskanie przytomności. Czarodziejska prasa najpierw uznała jego czyn za przejaw heroizmu, ale szybko okrzyknęła go wrogiem publicznym numer jeden kiedy wyszło na jaw, że użył Niewybaczalnych wobec napastników – co Ministerstwo nazwało 'bezpośrednim naruszeniem reguł i zaleceń'. Chociaż bardziej surowi członkowie czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa zażądali głowy Chłopca–Który–Przeżył, to Ministerstwo w swojej nieskończonej mądrości przyczyniło się do ułagodzenia opinii publicznej przez formalne upomnienie Harrego Pottera i obietnicę, że od tej pory będzie się znajdował 'pod większym nadzorem' podczas podobnych akcji.

Byli trochę zaskoczeni że Harry przyjął to ze spokojem i bez komentarza. Jednak od tego dnia był już zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Dwa miesiące później, kiedy Scrimgeour został zaatakowany podczas konferencji prasowej, Harry pokazał swoje prawdziwe uczucia, nie rzucając innych zaklęć poza zaklęciem rozśmieszającym i _Protego_.

W tym momencie Draco delikatnie przerwał wykład Hermiony.

− To nie prawda. Potter rzucił jeszcze jedno zaklęcie tego dnia. A dokładniej _Finite_.

Po chwili ciszy, zaczął mówić. Rzęził i sapał pomiędzy krótkimi zdaniami, a Cedrik spostrzegł, że siedząca obok niego młoda kobieta pochyliła się gotowa w każdej chwili go wesprzeć. Nawet jeśli dostrzegła trudności z jakimi się wysławiał, to nie zauważył by dała to po sobie poznać.

− Potter użył _Finite_ na mnie. Byłem na Pokątnej w dniu konferencji prasowej. Jeden z pachołków Scrimgeoura wciągnął mnie na podium, pewnie po to by wszyscy myśleli, że popieram dopiero co przez niego ogłoszoną nową linię polityczną Ministerstwa. Jeden z napastników potraktował mnie arabską wersją _Corpus Ignitio**_ i można powiedzieć, że rozjaśnił mój dzień...

Zaśmiał się gdy jego towarzyszka poklepała go po ramieniu i kontynuował.

− Byłbym teraz martwy, gdyby Potter raz jeszcze nie zrobił czegoś niemożliwego i nie przerwał palącej mnie żywcem klątwy. Najwyraźniej była jedną z ich ulubionych. Nie tylko dlatego, że zostawiała tak atrakcyjne ślady − wzdrygnął się jakby poczuł odór spalenizny − ale ponieważ nie można było jej powstrzymać.

− Ale właśnie powiedziałeś, że... − zapytał zdziwiony Cedrik.

− Harry Potter robił niemożliwe rzeczy od kiedy skończył roczek − stwierdził kategorycznie Draco. − I właśnie dlatego mam wobec niego dług wdzięczności zawdzięczając mu życie... I jestem tu właśnie po to by spłacić go najlepiej jak potrafię − przerwał i wykonał gest (zupełnie jakby oddawał mikrofon) w kierunku Hermiony oraz Nevilla, którzy kontynuowali przerwaną opowieść.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że ocaleli z ataku (do których zaliczał się Scrimgeour, dzięki wyjątkowo szczelnemu _Protego_ Harrego) nie byli tym zbyt rozbawieni. Cedrik zobaczył oczami wyobraźni zdjęcie Chłopca–Który–Przeżył na pierwszej stronie _Proroka Codziennego_ z jego wielkimi oczami szczeniaka i wydatnymi wargami pod artykułem, w którym twierdził, że po prostu starał się przestrzegać reguł i nie zranić biednych, błędnie zrozumianych terrorystów.

Rodziny zmarłych były jeszcze mniej rozbawione niż ocaleli. Między innymi został oskarżony dopuszczenie do wielu 'niepotrzebnych śmierci'. Ich prawnicy stwierdzili, że mógł powstrzymać atak ale tego nie zrobił z powodu 'umyślnego zaniedbania, lekkomyślności i przekroczenia uprawnień'. W obliczu tak wielu pozwów Ministerstwo nie miało innego wyboru niż wyprzeć się niesfornego pana Pottera, a następnie spróbować na nowo zamknąć go w Azkabanie.

Ta próba nie poszła im zbyt dobrze.

* _Patriot Act_ – ustawa amerykańska uchwalona w 2001 w wyniku zamachu na WTC. Według jej założeń wolno przetrzymywać przez nieokreślony czas bez sądu obywateli nieamerykańskich, którzy zostaną uznani za zagrożenie dla narodowego bezpieczeństwa.

** _Corpus Ignitio_ – z łac. c _orpus_ to ciało, a _ignito –_ zapłon lub zapalać


	8. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

Dla każdego kto dobrze znał Harrego nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem to, że nie zgodził się na powrót do Azkabanu. Dawlish, który niedawno wrócił do pełni sił i został mianowany dowódcą zespołu wyznaczonego do ponownego aresztowania Pottera, był pierwszym który zginął. Prosty Expelliarmus sprawił, że jego ciało przeleciało przez dwie ściany i wbiło się w trzecią. Pozostałą część drużyny powaliła szybka seria Reducto, Sectumsempry i Diffindo zmieniając ich w krwawą mieszaninę rożnych części ciała rozrzuconą po mieszkaniu, w którym mieszkał Harry podczas swojego aresztu domowego. Zanim Ministerstwo skompletowało nowy skład zespołu z 'ochotników' i wysłało go na miejsce, Harrego Pottera, jego Błyskawicy, peleryny-niewidki, kufa i Czarnej Różdżki już tam nie było.

Przez kilka tygodni brytyjscy obywatele czekali z niepokojem aż rząd będzie w stanie ich zapewnić, że zrobiono wszystko co było możliwe by znaleźć i schwytać 'krajowego terrorystę' Harrego Pottera. Nieliczne głosy usiłujące bronić go w prasie, szybo zostały przytłoczone tysiącami tych, które domagały się 'doprowadzenia go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości'. Pogłoski o miejscu jego pobytu przemieszczały się szybciej niż sowy: podawano Francję, Niemcy, Włochy, plotkowano, że uciekł do Ameryki, Kanady albo Australii, że zapadł się pod ziemię gdzieś w Walii (co wywołało setki raportów o 'zobaczeniu Pottera', a wszystkie z nich okazały się fałszywe). Pojawiały się nawet doniesienia pewnych 'wysoko postawionych w rządzie osób, pragnących zachować swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy', że pojechał do Afganistanu i obecnie aktywnie studiuje Koran w ramach przygotowań do powrotu oraz dokończenia dzieła, które rozpoczęli jego 'pobratymcy'.

W tym czasie świat zmierzał ku upadkowi, a Wielka Brytania razem z nim.

W Stanach Zjednoczonych wydano rozporządzenie wykonawcze, na mocy którego każdy mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko posiadające zdolności czarodziejskie, a także magiczne stworzenia o podobnym do ludzkiego poziomu inteligencji obowiązkowo musieli się zarejestrować w specjalnych punktach rejestracji, poza tym spora grupa czarodziejów i czarownic została 'dobrowolnie' zatrudniona w nowym poddepartamencie Departamentu Bezpieczeństwa Krajowego Stanów Zjednoczonych. Owo Biuro Spraw Magicznych miało za zadanie, między innymi, zapewnić napływ czarodziejów i czarownic do sił zbrojnych oraz organów ścigania. Chociaż mała część magicznego społeczeństwa sprzeciwiła się takiemu wykorzystaniu swoich mocy, to większość postanowiła spuścić z tonu, objąć proponowane im stanowiska i służyć swojemu krajowi najlepiej jak byli w stanie. To też zrobili, a Waszyngton wpłynął na resztę kraju zakazując polowań na czarodziejów i palenia czarownic, chociaż sporadyczne stosy i lincze zdarzały się od czasu do czasu.

W Europie sytuacja była o wiele stabilniejsza. Unia Europejska w znacznym stopniu zastosowała model brytyjski, otwarcie i aktywnie działając na rzecz integracji pomiędzy społeczeństwem czarodziejów i mugoli. Kilka przypadków antymagicznej działalności zostało szybko zgłoszonych, a Interpol z wdzięcznością przyjął oferty pracy wyszkolonych w zwalczaniu przestępczości czarodziejów ze wszystkich krajów i wielu z nich otrzymało w nim wysokie stanowiska. Pewna liczba komórek terrorystycznych została odkryta i niemal przez rok nie miały miejsca żadne poważne incydenty.

Z perspektywy czasu była to cisza przed burzą.

Wiosną 2005 roku doszło do serii morderstw zarówno w okolicach Birmingham, jak i w samym mieście. Zwróciły one uwagę mas na niewyraźne zdjęcia ciemnowłosego mężczyzny widzianego kilkakrotnie na miejscach zbrodni. Te zdjęcia i wiadomość o niezidentyfikowanej sygnaturze magicznej sprawcy przedostały się do do prasy.

Zanim zdołano powstrzymać redakcje i zmusić je do zniszczenia nakładu nagłówki pierwszych stron gazet krzyczały ' _Powrót Harrego Pottera!'_ Doniesienia tak zwanych 'naocznych świadków' i pewnych 'pragnących zachować anonimowość, ale bardzo wysoko postawionych osób' dolały oliwy do ognia. Po tygodniu od publikacji pierwszych artykułów zaczęła się zakrojona na szeroką skalę obława na dawnego Chłopca-Który Przeżył. Dopiero po kilku niebywałych incydentach funkcjonariuszom i aurorom zajmującym się jego sprawą niefortunnie się poszczęściło i znaleźli go.

Tym razem nie było tak wielu części ciała tworzących nierówną, krwawą masę.

Jedną z najbardziej sensacyjnych wieści wzmianka w jednej z gazet o tak zwanej 'masakrze Marinara', przy okazji której nie zawahano się skomentować umiejętności kucharskich Harrego.

Ta kropla chyba przelała czarę.

Aktywnie poszukiwany przez Rząd, Ministerstwo, prasę i terrorystów (którzy byli na niego wściekli z powodu ich rzekomej współpracy), oczerniany w prasie, ścigany na każdym kroku, potępiany bez względu na to co robił, Harry Potter w końcu wydawał się osiągnąć punkt krytyczny.

Na biurku premiera na Downing Street 10 pojawił się list, w którym ogłosił swoją niewinność w sprawie morderstw w Birmingham, odrzucił swoje tytuły szlacheckie, związane z nimi posiadłości i otrzymane ordery, oraz wyjaśnił, że: a) działał jedynie w obronie własnej, b) odpowiedział Niewybaczalnymi na śmiercionośne zaklęcia, którymi go zaatakowano i c) każdy kto spróbuje go schwytać podzieli ten sam los co ostatnia grupa. Tym co nie zostało ujawnione do informacji publicznej była propozycja wzajemnej nieagresji – tak długo jak zostanie pozostawiony samemu sobie nie skrzywdzi żadnego człowieka.

Tego samego dnia duplikat listu pojawił się na stoliku do korespondencji Jej Królewskiej Mości, wraz z krótką notatką z przeprosinami, w której Harry błagał o jej wybaczenie i zrozumienie tego co może się zdarzyć, jeśli jego propozycja nie zostanie przyjęta. Również i ona niestety nie została podana do wiadomości publicznej przez kilka tygodni, a nawet to zrobiono dopiero na wyraźny rozkaz Jej Wysokości.

Tego wieczora rząd wydał Harremu Potterowi otwartą wojnę.

Wyznaczono nagrodę w wysokości 10 milionów funtów za jego głowę, bądź za żywego lub martwego. Kolejną nagrodę w wysokości jednego miliona zaoferowano za informacje, które posłużą do jego schwytania lub zabicia. Specjalne odziały złożone z najlepszych aurorów i żołnierzy SAS zostały tak sformowane by o każdej porze dnia i nocy co najmniej dwa z nich mogły aktywować swoje świstokliki na każde doniesienie o pojawieniu się Pottera. Ustanowiono kompleksową kontrolę zarówno mugoli jak i czarodziejów na wszystkich punktach wejścia i wyjścia z Wysp Brytyjskich, a polowanie jakiego nie widziano od czasów Kuby Rozpruwacza właśnie się rozpoczęło.

I przez kilka następnych tygodni nic się nie działo. Łączone odziały kilkanaście razy dziennie były wysyłane w różne części kraju na skutek coraz większej liczby doniesień (za każdym razem fałszywych), a 'Harrying' – powiadamianie władz o rzekomym zobaczeniu poszukiwanego – stał się wrzodem na tyłku mugolskiego Rządu i Ministerstwa, ale nie zdecydowano (ze strachu przed reakcją społeczeństwa i oskarżeniami o nieudolność) na rozwiązanie oddziału. Prawdopodobnie ciągnęłoby się to w nieskończoność, gdyby jakiś kretyn w Ministerstwie nie wpadł na świetny pomysł wciągnięcia nieuchwytnego pana Pottera w pułapkę. Jego plan był skomplikowany, zawiły i całkowicie idiotyczny... a potem postanowili użyć Ginny Weasley jako przynęty.

Ktokolwiek to wymyślił (nigdy nie ujawniono kto był tak karanie głupi, więc większość ludzi zakłada, że był to sam Scrimgeour) miał poczucie, że używając do tego 'dziewczyny' Harrego na pewno wywabi go z kryjówki. Na domiar tego plan zakładał, że Ginny została porwana przez islamskich terrorystów, co nie tylko miało jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoić Harrego, ale dać im przewagę dzięki możliwości nadawania tego w telewizji jako przesłania terrorystów.

Kiedy Cedrik o tym usłyszał nie był w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia. Jego Harry... i Ginny? Dziewczyna, którą kocha jak siostrę? Nie ma takiej cholernej możliwości...

Taśmę wideo na której związana, przemoczona Ginny Weasley puszczano co godzinę na BBC przez półtora dnia, podczas gdy komentatorzy zostali zaopatrzeni w 'tłumaczenie' żądań porywaczy.

Nie mniej niż stu doskonale przeszkolonych pracowników pilnowało Ginny w 'kryjówce terrorystów' gdzie była przetrzymywana. Stosowano system zmianowy i dodatkowy personel w liczbie co najmniej czterdziestu pięciu osób na wypadek najmniejszych anomalii w otoczeniu budynku. Zaklęcia antyteleportacyjne, antyświstoklikowe i antyconfundusowe zostały rzucone już dawno temu i wsparte specjalnie przystosowanym sprzętem do obrazowania w podczerwieni. Różdżki i karabiny miały być trzymane w gotowości przez cały czas, a szereg mugolskich i\oraz magicznych pułapek został dobrze zaplanowany i czekał na przybycie Harrego.

Nikt się nie spodziewał akromantul.

Ani chochlików konrwalijskich.

Ani salamander.

Smok niestety był brany pod uwagę, ale został odrzucony przez planistów jako wysoce nieprawdopodobny.

Byli w błędzie.


	9. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

Pierwszym przejawem tego, że coś jest nie tak był sygnał alarmowy, który uruchomiły ogromne pająki zajmując swoje pozycje. Następnym w kolejności były chmary chochlików kornwalijskich latających po całym budynku i samonaprowadzających się na sygnatury magiczne czarodziejów czekających by pojmać uciekiniera. Wreszcie kilkanaście trawiących ludzi i maszyny słupów ognia wybuchających w miejscach gdzie tylko przebiegły salamandry. Między ich płonącymi ciałami, a pożarami wtórnymi aparatura do obrazowania w podczerwieni okazała się bezużyteczna.

Walijski Zielony, który wpadł do środka przez zachodnią ścianę budynku przegonił niemal cały kontyngent strzegący pannę Weasley. W ten sposób pozostawiając wolną drogę do celu dla niesławnego pana Pottera, który przybył na Czarnym Hebrydzkim z prawej strony. Niestety dwójka aurorów i jeden żołnierz SAS odmówili opuszczenia swojego posterunku przy młodej kobiecie.

W wyniku tego jeden auror został oszołomiony, drugi trafiony zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała... a zabłąkany pocisk uderzył Ginny Weasley w głowę zabijając ją na miejscu.

Krzyk wściekłości i negacji Harrego ściągnął na niego uwagę niedobitków z obu oddziałów.

Harry, smoki i akromantule do tej pory nie zostawili zbyt wielu przy życiu... a salamandry spaliły resztę uniemożliwiając ich identyfikację.

Tego popołudnia Harry Potter wypowiedział wojnę Wielkiej Brytanii.

− I Cedriku... po niemal czterech latach Harry zwyciężył.

To stwierdzenie Hermiony Granger-Weasley uświadomiło mu powagę sytuacji. w obliczu której znajdowali się ci ludzie. Och tak... Hermiona wyjaśniła mu, z pomocą Nevilla, Draco, Susan i Justina, czym jest Czarna Różdżka i dwa pozostałe Insygnia Śmierci... które kontrolował teraz Harry. Jakoś udało mu się naprawić Kamień Wskrzeszenia i znów połączyć wszystkie Insygnia w jednych rękach. Nie tylko uczyniły go niemal nieśmiertelnym, ale również opracował sposób na używanie Insygniów do przywoływania cieni od dawna zmarłych czarodziejów i czarownic. Nauczył się od nich (Hermiona obawiała się, że mógł wezwać Założycieli Hogwartu) więcej niż jakikolwiek inny wcześniej żyjący czarodziej, skutecznie przejmując ich umiejętności i moc. Draco podzielił się swoim przekonaniem, że Harry zaczął wysysać z żyjących czarodziejów energię magiczną w celu zabicia ich, używając do tego Insygniów w połączeniu z najmroczniejszymi rytuałami i zaklęciami, których opis mógł znaleźć w bibliotece Blacków. Teorię tę popierał fakt, że znaleziono ciała kilku aurorów, które praktycznie były opróżnione z mocy.

Ale widocznie Harry miał inne plany. W ciągu kilku tygodni po śmierci Ginny rzucił na wielkie obszary magicznej Brytanii silne zaklęcie Fidelusa, deklarując zarówno w mugolskiej jak i czarodziejskiej prasie swój zamiar ponownego podziału Wysp Brytyjskich na oba te światy. Magiczne stworzenia i rasy zbliżone do ludzi szybko zniknęły w częściach tego 'Nowego Czarodziejskiego Świata' gdy Harry ogłosił gotowość dania schronienia każdemu kto poprosi o jego ochronę. Centaury – najbardziej płochliwe i ufne ze wszystkich ludzkich istot zaludniających świat były pierwszymi, które do niego dołączyły, następne były trytony i olbrzymi. Wielu wilkołaków również skorzystało z propozycji Harrego, po fali antywilczych nastrojów jaka przetoczyła się przez kraj po kilku przypadkach ugryzień w Surrey.

Wampiry najwyraźniej uznały swoją obecną sytuację za na tyle dobrą by po cichu zmierzać do konsolidacji swojej władzy w mugolskim świecie. Widać ich nieśmiertelność i wysoka kultura w parze z byciem nieumarłymi nie czynił z nich zagrożenia w oczach zwykłych ludzi. Oczywiście mógł się do tego przyczynić fakt, że znaczna liczba mugoli jawnie bądź skrycie pożądała krwiopijców.

Z ogromnym rozczarowaniem zarówno dla Rządu jak i Ministerstwa gobliny z Gringotta stanowczo odmówiły podjęcia jakichkolwiek kroków przeciwko Harremu i jego rosnącej liście sojuszników. Powołując się na liczne traktaty pokojowe, akty o nieagresji, prawa i proklamacje stwierdzili, że są zobowiązani do ścisłej neutralności. Próba zastraszenia ich sankcjami wywołała wyszczerzone uśmiechy i oświadczenia w rodzaju 'kto ma złoto ten ustala reguły' i 'zapiszcie cały pergamin jaki macie, a nasze złoto wciąż będzie złotem'. Wreszcie jeden list dyrektora londyńskiego oddziału Gringotta do Kanclerza Skarbu sprawił, że Rząd szybko podjął decyzję by nie niepokoić goblinów tak błahą sprawą jak wojna z Harrym Potterem. Rezultatem tego była stabilizacja londyńskiej giełdy papierów wartościowych, która do tej pory znajdowała się na krawędzi bankructwa, co odczuli wszyscy uznając to za miernik poprawy stanu finansowego państwa.

Od tej pory szale zaczęły przechylać się na stronę Harrego. Najwyraźniej większość smoków mówiła w języku węży. Ponadto wszystkie nie były zbyt zadowolone ujawnieniem miejsc ich występowania w głębi Europy. Dzięki obietnicy bezpiecznych i chronionych terenów łęgowych oraz zakupu dużych połaci ziemi i stad bydła jako pożywienia, Harry zyskał przyjaźń najpotężniejszych stworzeń magicznego świata. Mając na uwadze, że każdy smok jest znacznie cięższy od mugolskiego czołgu, potrafi poza wartością bojową siać przerażenie w szeregach wroga i jest wysoce odporny na magię, armia Harrego nie była pozbawiona ciężkiej piechoty.

Nieliczni odważyli się otwarcie przyznać, że na swój sposób Wojna Harrego (tak ją już zaczęto nazywać) jest darem niebios dla Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Jego pierwsze działania polegały na odkryciu i likwidacji kilku komórek terrorystycznych w Anglii, Szkocji i Walii – ten krwawy i dramatyczny czynnik sprawił, że Al Kaida porzuciła wszystkie swoje projekty na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Harry wyjaśnił co miał na myśli, kiedy siedząc na największym ze swoich smoków osobiście dostarczył swoją wiadomość nad Mekką podczas Hadżdżu – corocznej pielgrzymki do Świętego Miasta Islamu.

W skrócie, imamowie wydawali się mu wierzyć kiedy powiedział im w sposób nie budzący wątpliwości – Te wyspy są MOJE! - a to, że kompletnie zdziesiątkował siły wysłane przeciwko sobie mogło pomóc im podjąć decyzję... bądź też wzgląd na smoki, które unosiły się nad Mekką gdy mówił.

Nie tylko magiczne istoty przybywały do Harrego. Obietnica bezpieczeństwa i ochrony przed nieludzkimi mugolskimi rządami oraz pragnienie sprawiedliwego, wyważonego i równo traktującego wszystkich swoich obywateli społeczeństwa sprawiła, że wielu czarodziejów i mugoli przeniosło się do obszarów Harrego. George Weasley na jego prośbę stał się odpowiedzialny za proces weryfikacji przybywających osób, który polegał na zadawaniu im serii prostych pytań pod działaniem zaklęcia prawdomówności będącego wynalazkiem George'a. Zabawny los tych agentów Ministerstwa i Rządu, którzy chcieli przejść proces weryfikacji Weasleya był wystarczającym powodem, by zniechęcić kolejnych. Powstały 'drenaż mózgów*' zarówno mugoli jak i czarodziejów do 'Ziem Harrego' był znaczny, a w niektórych regionach okazał się wyniszczający dla gospodarki Zjednoczonego Królestwa.

W większości przypadków dodatkowe kończyny i/lub pióra szpiegów znikały po kilku tygodniach... zazwyczaj.

Tak to się zaczęło. Harry, ukryty i głęboko ukorzeniony, świetnie zaopatrzony i ufortyfikowany w swoich chronionych obszarach, które kilkakrotnie oparły się połączonym siłom Rządu i Ministerstwa. On, jego ludzcy sprzymierzeńcy i magiczni przyjaciele okazywali się niezwykle pomysłowi, będąc zawsze o jeden krok przed swoimi przeciwnikami. Jak dotąd, nic nie wskazywało na to by Rząd lub Ministerstwo zdołało pokonać Harrego w najbliższej przyszłości.

* _Drenaż mózgów_ – emigracja ludzi dobrze wykształconych do krajów wysoko rozwiniętych, które oferują im lepsze warunki materialne i zawodowe.


	10. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

− Więc − powiedział w końcu Cedrik usiłując jakoś powiązać ze sobą wszystko co usłyszał. − Wciąż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziliście.

Pokręcił głową po czym spojrzał na pozbawione nadziei i wymizerowane twarze dookoła.

− Wygląda na to, że Harry bronił samego siebie, aż wreszcie postanowił rozszerzyć swoją osłonę na wszystkich tych, którzy czyją się lepiej u jego boku niż gdzie indziej. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie to zrobiłby Harry, bez wątpienia. Tym czego nie rozumiem jest to, że jesteście temu tak bardzo przeciwni.

Neville westchnął po czym przemówił z powagą w głosie.

− Ponieważ obawiam się, że to nie jest takie proste. Gdyby takie było to porozumienie zostałoby osiągnięte wiele miesięcy temu. Od jakiegoś czasu... otrzymujemy raporty, że Harry nie zadowolił się tym co osiągnął do tej pory i nie ma zamiaru zna tym poprzestać.

Justin odezwał się cicho.

− Wydaje nam się… wierzymy, że Harry oszalał, Cedriku.

Puchon prychnął w odpowiedzi.

− Harry? Oszalał? Nie wydaje mi się zwłaszcza po tym co dzisiaj usłyszałem, mam wrażenie, że jest najzdrowszą psychicznie osobą z was wszystkich.

Justin potrząsnął głową.

− Chcielibyśmy by tak było, Ced, ale nie jest. Docierają do nas wieści o zachowaniu Harrego i nie są zbyt optymistyczne.

− Rozmawia z tobą, Cedriku... albo raczej z twoim cieniem... każdej nocy. Z Ginny Weasley też − dodała Susan.− Używa Insygniów Śmierci do przywoływania waszych... twojego cienia każdej nocy i krzyczy do nich.

− Obiecuje, że wskrzesi was z martwych, Cedriku − powiedziała Hermiona. − Posiadamy wiarygodne informacje nie tylko od towarzyszących mu osób, ale też... z innych źródeł...

− ... 'wiarygodne informacje' od pewnej starej, przypominającej gigantyczną ważkę 'Widzącej', jeśli dasz w to wiarę − wtrącił Draco.

− ... że Harry planuje przeprowadzić starożytny rytuał Wskrzeszenia podczas najbliższej równonocy − dokończyła Hermiona.

− Chociaż nie wiemy zbyt wiele o charakterze tego rytuału to wiemy, że wiąże się ze znaczącą ofiarą krwi rzędu tysięcy ludzkich istnień − twarz Neville Longbottoma poczerwieniała z gniewu gdy mówił. − Cokolwiek myślimy o Harrym czy tej wojnie, nie możemy mu na to pozwolić! Nie pozwolimy Harremu — czy komukolwiek innemu — na przeprowadzenie takiego rytuału!

− Poza tym żywimy pewne inne obawy − podjął Draco. − Istnieje znaczne ryzyko, że skuteczne przeprowadzenie tego specyficznego rytuału może mieć katastrofalne następstwa pomijając już masowe morderstwo na nieznaną do tej pory skalę.

− Inne obawy? Jakie następstwa macie na myśli? − zapytał Cedrik nie chcąc uwierzyć własnym uszom.

− Jak dobrze znasz mugolską historię, Cedriku? − zapytała go Hermiona. − A dokładnie, co wiesz o wulkanie zwanym Krakatoa?

Cedrik mógł tylko potrząsnąć głową. Jako czarodziej czystej krwii urodzony i wychowany w jednym z nienanoszalnych dworków na południu kraju, mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że nigdy o nim nie słyszał.

− Krakatoa jest wulkanem znajdującym się po drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej w Indonezji − Cedrik przytaknął przypominając sobie niejasno oglądanie Indonezji na mapach i globusach, a Hermiona kontynuowała. − Kiedy wybuchł ostatnim razem w 1883 roku, całkowicie zniszczył wyspę na której się znajdował, zabił tysiące ludzi, spowodował tsunami — ogromne fale pływowe — które zabiły jeszcze więcej osób, wywołał fale, które były odczuwalne w kanale La Manche i wyrzucił w atmosferę wystarczająco pyłu i dymu by obniżyć temperaturę na całym świecie niemal o stopień i pół. Siła eksplozji była większa od energii wyzwolonej przy wybuchu tysiąca ton mugolskich materiałów wybuchowych i faktycznie zniszczyła wszelkie formy życia na obszarze większym niż współczesny Londyn.

Kiedy nie pojmujący niczego Cedrik wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji, zaczęła mówić.

− Próbuję ci powiedzieć, Cedriku, że mamy wszelkie powody by sądzić, na podstawie dostępnych danych zawartych w dokumentacji z epoki, badań na miejscu erupcji...

Draco przerwał jej z nieprzyjemnym odgłosem.

− Uważamy, że rytuał jaki Harry chce przeprowadzić po raz ostatni został... wykonany przez indonezyjskiego czarodzieja... na szczycie góry Krakatoa... 26 sierpnia 1883 roku.

Na twarzy Cedrika pojawiło się bezbrzeżne przerażenie, a w sekundę później Neville wyraził swoje zdanie.

− Tak, Cedriku... wierzymy, że Harry wkrótce spróbuje wskrzesić cię z martwych. Niszcząc przy tym większość Wysp Brytyjskich i sporą część Europy.

− Cholera! − była to jedyna odpowiedź Cedrika.

* * *

− Pozwólcie mi pomyśleć czy rozumiem to co powiedzieliście − mruknął Cedrik. − Wasza grupa... wy wszyscy − rozejrzał się po twarzach otaczających go ludzi − sprowadziła mnie z przeszłości... w której zginąłem... ponieważ uważacie, że Harry Potter ma zamiar zniszczyć większość Anglii i Europy, usiłując mnie wskrzesić z martwych?

Hermiona wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną.

− Właściwie może być znacznie gorzej niż sądzisz. Nie tylko Wyspy Brytyjskie i Europa są zagrożone, ale też Islandia, Azory, Karaiby, wybrzeża obu Ameryk, Afryki, Chiny, Indie, Japonia, a przede wszystkim Oceania, poza tym... − urwała gdy Neville położył dłoń na jej nodze.

− Fala wywołana erupcją Krakatoa całkowicie zniszczyła by wybrzeża Atlantyku na tej półkuli, Cedriku. Jakby samo to nie było wystarczająco złe, zmiany klimatyczne byłyby katastrofalne. Niektóre prognozy przewidują kolejną epokę lodowcową i dosłownie miliony ludzi na całym świecie zmarło by z głodu lub z wyziębienia. Poza tym zanieczyszczenie atmosfery znacznie zmniejszyłoby ilość docierającego do ziemi światła powodując masowe wygięcie roślinożerców i zniszczenie większości łańcuchów pokarmowych. Amerykanie są zaangażowani by temu zapobiec.

Odpowiedzią Puchona były uniesione pytająco brwi. Justin wziął to za pytanie i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

− Stworzyli własne stymulacje dotyczące możliwych oddziaływań na swoje wschodnie wybrzeże, a ich odpowiedź brzmiała cytuję 'pan prezydent wystosował wiadomość do odpowiednich służb', a sam Merlin wiedział o jakie służby mogło im chodzić. W zasadzie otrzymaliśmy ultimatum — powstrzymajcie Pottera, albo...

Cedrik zauważył, że twarze kilku osób przybrały nieprzyjemny wyraz, ale musiał o to zapytać.

− Albo...?

− Jeśli nie zapewnimy ich, że Harry Potter został zabity albo unieszkodliwiony w ciągu kilku tygodni to Stany Zjednoczone rozpoczną 'nieograniczone działania militarne' na obszarach chronionych przez Harrego.

− Ale... to by znaczyło, że musieliby użyć wojska... zaatakować nas! − wydyszał Cedrik.

Neville przytaknął.

− I nie będą sami. Francja i Hiszpania już zobowiązały się do udzielenia im wsparcia, a Niemcy i Włochy czekają w kolejce by się do nich przyłączyć. − prychnął. − Republika Irlandzka obwołała go krwawym mordercą i robi wszystko co możliwe by dołączyć się do koalicji... Zaoferowali nawet Jankesom swoje terytorium jako bazę do ataków.

− To niesamowite co strach przed katastrofalną destrukcją robi z krajem − powiedziała sucho Susan.

Draco musiał dodać swoje trzy grosze.

− Nawet ten głupiec Chavez mimo wszystko po cichu wspiera Amerykanów w Wenezueli... i ma dobry powód. Tsunami jakie może wywołać Harry zniszczy większość jego przemysłu naftowego i infrastruktury. Straciłby dochody z kopalin, które utrzymują go na powierzchni.

− Nie ma w tym nic głupiego, Draco − zbeształa go Hermiona. − Chociaż nie może sobie pozwolić ze względu na swoją przeszłość na otwarte poparcie jakiegokolwiek działania amerykańskiego prezydenta, ciche wsparcie tej inicjatywy najlepiej świadczy o jego pozycji.

− Hermiono, kochana... nigdy się nie zmieniaj, cokolwiek by się stało... − Draco uśmiechnął się czule do przyjaciółki, która patrzyła nań groźnie.

− Tak żeby była jakaś jasność − odezwał się Cedrik przerywając rozmowę między tą dwójką. − Sprowadziliście mnie do tego czasu, w to miejsce ponieważ... chcecie bym powstrzymał dla was Harrego? Mam rację? − usiadł wygodniej przekonany, że w końcu zrozumie całą sytuację.

− Zdecydowanie!

− No cóż, tak...

− W pewnym sensie na pewno..

− Nie tak dosłownie.

−Tak, ale nie w sposób o jakim mógłbyś pomyśleć, Cedriku − Ignorując inne odpowiedzi, Cedrik zwrócił się do Susan Bones.

− Co masz na myśli, Susan?

− Tak, chcemy byś powstrzymał Harrego. Tylko... nie w tym czasie.

− Och.

− Dość − Susan uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. − Widzisz, Cedriku... nie sądzimy, że Harrego da się teraz powstrzymać. Nasze najlepsze źródła twierdzą, że Harry stał się... nieco szalony.

− Szalony jak Kapelusznik i mroczny jak szyb kopalni − dodał Justin bez śladu humoru w głosie. − Chodzi o coś więcej niż przyzywanie cienia twojego i Ginny. Dostajemy raporty o przeprowadzaniu wielkiej ilości rytuałów na jego ziemiach, używania magii krwi, wszelkiego rodzaju zakazanych zaklęć. Poza tym jest jeszcze sprawa martwych aurorów pozbawionych mocy aż do sedna ich magicznego rdzenia. Harry wchłonął energię dziesiątków czarodziejów i czarownic, Cedriku. W połączeniu z potęgą Insygniów... − potrząsnął głową. − Cedriku, nawet jeśli zdołałbyś dotrzeć do Harrego, gdybyś go znalazł... to nie byłby Harry, którego zapamiętałeś.

− Mogę spróbować! − Oczy Puchona zapłonęły. Jak ci ludzie śmieli w ten sposób mówić o jego Harrym! Musieli być szaleni... Harry Potter, którego znał i kochał — był jedną z najbardziej szczerych, dobrych i heroicznych istot jakie znał... czy lata smutku mógłby to zmienić? — Nie, był pewien... Harry Potter NIGDY nie zostałby mrocznym czarodziejem.

Jego myśli ścigały się ze sobą usiłując znaleźć jakąś lukę w argumentach jakie usłyszał, gorączkowo szukając słów, które uświadomiłyby tym ludziom ich głupotę, błąd w ocenie jaki popełnili. Wstał ze złością i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, jego ręce drżały, a obecni usiłowali go uspokoić.

− Wszyscy się mylicie! Nie wiem jak Harry... jak ja... po prostu powiedzcie mi gdzie jest, pozwólcie mi po niego iść... Powstrzymam go, zobaczycie, że wszystko inne niż... − Cedrik wiedział, że zaczął bełkotać, ale nie obchodziło go to, nie chciał się teraz tym zajmować, a wszystkim czego pragnął, wszystkim czego chciał było znalezienie Harrego, rozmawianie z Harrym, trzymanie Harrego w ramionach...

− Niech to diabli, Diggory, zapanuj nad sobą! − jakimś cudem głos Nevilla przebił się przez wszystkie inne i zaległa cisza. Ton głosu starszego podoficera sprawił, że Cedrik nieoczekiwanie się zatrzymał. Nieco delikatniej, ale wciąż władczo kontynuował. − Nie masz czasu by dotrzeć tam gdzie znajduje się Harry, nawet jeśli ci na to pozwoli.

− Czasu? Och, to dobre, Longbottom. Wydaje mi się, że czas jest jedyną rzeczą jaką mam w nadmiarze... Mimo wszystko przecież miałem zginąć czternaście lat temu, prawda?

− To nie działa w ten sposób, Cedriku − Susan znowu znalazła się u jego boku i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. − Nie do końca rozumiem co ma z tym wspólnego Numerologia, ale mogę poprosić Hermionę by ci to wyjaśniła...

− ... lepiej nie, kumplu... nie najlepiej wpłynie ci to na mózg... − dodał Justin.

− ... ale zaklęcia, których użyliśmy by cię tu sprowadzić będą działać zaledwie przez następną godzinę bądź krócej...

− Godzinę bądź krócej? Co to znaczy? − Cedrik uważnie przestudiował jej twarz w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek co świadczyłoby, że kłamie. Nie znalazł niczego.

− To oznacza, że plus–minus w ciągu godziny... zostaniesz przeniesiony tam skąd przybyłeś, Cedriku Diggory − w głosie Hermiony nie było niczego poza absolutną pewnością.

− Cholera − po raz kolejny to słowo było jedyną rzeczą jaką Cedrik mógł powiedzieć lub wymyślić.


End file.
